


you're all i need

by BasicallyUSWNT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Kelley to Utah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyUSWNT/pseuds/BasicallyUSWNT
Summary: kelley goes to where she needs to be after being traded





	you're all i need

Becky x Kelley

 

“What do you mean I’ve been traded?” Kelley spoke harshly, eyes almost glaring at the Sky Blue staff. 

“We got a good exhange for you, Taylor and a draft pick. The Royals are sending Shea Groom and Christina Gibbons and also a draft pick. We want to thank you Kelley, for everything that you’ve done for this team through out the 5 years. We wish you the best of luck.” With that the meeting was over, and Kelley shot up from her chair and left without another word. 

 

“This is bullshit.” She muttered as she excited out the building, spotting Erin and Kailen in the car waiting for her. She slid into the back seat and instantly the other two knew something was going on.

“What happened?”Erin asked as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I’ve been traded.” 

“Shit no! Really?” Kailen asked, her voice already waivering. Kelley nodded sadly. 

“Taylor and I are headed to Utah for Shea and Christina and a draft pick.” 

“Erin and I will personally riot.” Kailen said with a sad smile.

 

-

Over the next few days Kelley managed to pack everything she had in the Frat House, which she shared with Nikki,Sam and Sarah. Her phone went off with a message.

 

My Love <3  
Can’t wait to see you. 

Kelley:Not long now. Can’t wait to see your beautiful face.

 

Kelley smiled and then pocketed her phone after she replied. The news was to be announced the next day, which gave her enough time to fly to Becky’s place in Kansas City. All she needed was some reassuring and love from Becky to get through the tough time that follow trades.

Finally, the day came for her to leave New Jersey, and to say she was sad would be an understatement. After hailing a cab and placing her bags in the trunk, the defender got into the back of the cab and told him her destination was the airport. 

For the next hour, Kelley ran from ticketing through security and thankfully made it to her gate on time, barely making the shutting doors. Before the flight took off, she plugged her headphones in and turned on the playlist that Becky made her for whenever she was flying. An hour into the flight Kelley found herself scrolling through past photos from 2017. A grin appeared on her face when she stopped on the one from the Tournament of Nations. 

 

*Flash back*

“Kell, Kell Kell!” Becky laughed as her girlfriend got closer. She was pulled into strong arms that swung around. 

The pair collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles. Kelley rested her forehead on Broon’s a soft smile on her face. 

“I love you.” She spoke as she pressed a kiss to the center backs lips.

“I love you too.” 

*End flash back*

The photo was of them after when Kelley had her arms around the older woman's waist, grins on both of their faces. Not long before they would be together. 

 

The rest of the flight went smoothly, and as Kelley waited to get her back from the overhead her phone went off with a message.

 

My Love <3

Facetime tonight?

 

Kelley: Of course, just got done with a practice with some of the gals. I’ll call when i’m done showering. <3

Kelley slid her phone into her pocket and grabbed her bag and made her way off the plane. 30 minutes later she was in a taxi heading for Becky’s place a smile on her face. 

 

“We’re here.” The driver spoke, snapping Kelley out of her day dream. She grabbed a 50 out of her wallet and handed it to him. 

“Keep the change.” She spoke and sent him a smile before getting out, and grabbing her bags out of the trunk. 

The house was lit up, christmas lights still hung up making it feel like home. Kelley walked up to the front door, unlocked it and quietly walked up. She set her bags down and took off her shoes before heading up to the master bedroom. A soft laugh escaped her lips at the sight of her girlfriend all curled up under the covers, Kelley’s blanket over her. 

The right back grinned and slide in next to her, pulling Becky close to her. She watched as her eyebrows pursed and then a yawn escaping her lips as she rolled over. One eye opened and than both. 

“What are you doing here?” Becky rasped out rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she pulled KO close to her. 

“I got traded.” Kelley whispered, still not coming to terms with the trade. 

“To where.” Beck asked as she started to run her hands through the smaller girls hair. 

“Utah.”

“Seriously!! Baby thats amazing. Well it sucks and it hurts me that Sky Blue traded you, but now we can be close together. The rest of the NWSL better watch out for us.” Becky let out a laugh than spoke again. “Who’d they get in return.”

 

“It was Taylor and I and a draft pick for Shea, Gibby and a draft pick.” Kelley's voice muffled as she curled into Becky.

 

“Damn it. But hey, at least we got two amazing players in return. Perhaps I can breathe easier knowing that you're on my team now.” Kelley let out a laugh. 

“Best defence in the league or best defence in the league?” She asked and looked up to face Becky. 

“Best defence in the league without a doubt,” Broon said as she pressed a kiss to Kelley’s forehead. 

“I can’t wait for this season.”


End file.
